Rocket Chronicles: Book One, Run Until I Die
by Mikichu
Summary: Sequal to Possessed. After James runs off, Jessie is looking for him to find him. But she's not the only one looking for James! Rocketshippy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

...

James ran fast as he could, closing his eyes, not caring where he was going. He was hoping maybe he'd run off of a cliff, die, and all that jazz so Meowth wouldn't be in danger because of him.

He collided with something a bit smaller than him, and fell down. The picture fell along with him as he lost it's grip, the glass shattering on the pavement.

"Watch it!" came an all-too-familiar voice from above him. There stood a man with his eyes closed all the time (yet somehow he could see. Don't ask.) "Huh? James, what the hell are you-"

James didn't wait for him to finish. "I'm running, you brain-dead twerp. What does it look like?" he snarled, getting up.

"Yeesh, sor-_ry._ Least you aren't possessed anymore," Brock put up his hands. "And where's Meowth?"

"...At the base. Why should YOU care?" James looked him straight in the eye. At least, he would have if they weren't completely shut.

"And Jessie?" a redheaded ten-year-old behind Brock piped up.

Jessie. The mere name brought tears to his eyes now_. She's dead_, he thought, trying hard as he could to blink back the tears_. All because of me and my stupid puppetish mind_. "She- IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" he cried, running through them and running fast to get away from the trio. (or quartet, including Pikachu.)

"He yelled at us, Brock. WAAAHHH!!" a cocky, black-haired boy of 10, Ash, cried blantantly.

"Uh, duuuuuuuuur," the redhead, Misty sighed, then picked up the picture. "What's THIS?"

In the picture, James was standing in the middle, Meowth in the bottom left corner. Jessie was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck, her blue eyes closed in a wide smile.

Misty observed the picture, then recalled James' behavior. "Do you guys think he was hiding something?" she asked, only asking Brock because he actually had a brain. (Sorry, Ash fans but I hate him so much. So there.)

Brock nodded. "Yes. Something really bad may have happened to Jessie. I think we should follow him and find out what's wrong."

"I think so too. Plus I'll get to sheck him out a bit- AHH!!" she covered her mouth with her hands, the npointed at Brock, and Ash who was snickering in an uncontrolled manner. "You. Two. Did. Not. Hear. A. Thing. Correctamundo?" she raised her fist on the last word.

"Better do what she says. Her fist is nearly as bad-ass as Mr. Frying Pan and Mrs. Chainsaw. Not to mention Bobby Mallet, curtest of Jessie," Ash whispered, holding back a huge laugh at Misty's remark.

"Piiii piiii chuuu pi PIKAAAAA!!" the yellow rat laughed so hard it fell off of Ash's shoulder and landed on the road. (Translation: Miiiissstttyyy llliiikkkeeeesss Jaaammmeesss, repeat!)

"Right, you gay little rat?" Misty turned her attention to Pikachu.

"Chu. Pi pika chu," (Translation: You wish. I'm telling Meowth.) he said, faking a nod.

"Good," Misty crossed her arms. "Hm? What's that sound?"

What she was hearing was a sad, sad melody coming from the forest. It sounded a bit like a flute to her. The song made tears burn in her eyes and stream down her cheeks. "What a lovely melody. Wish I could play like that."

"Yeah," Brock nodded, sitting down. "Come on, let's have a snack. Canned Magikarp, anyone?"

"Pokemon cruelty," Ash crossed his arms like Misty.

"Yet making them beat eachother to a pulp is completely normal," Misty remarked, sitting down and grabbing a sandwich.

"Touche."

...

Jessie groaned, her head hurting like hell and her sore body aching so much she felt she was on a bed of needles. "Meowth? Luminia? Oh, you're dead too?" she sounded devistated.

To her surprise, Meowth shook his head. "Nope. Ya live to see anota day, Jess!" he smiled gleefully. "And Jimmy ain't possessed anymore!"

Jessie smiled, sitting up and looking around the room. "Speaking of whom, where is he?"

Meowth hung his head. "Well, I don't know if I should tell ya, Jess."

"Oh god, Meowth. Is he dead or something?" Jessie asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Dat's what he wants you ta think. He really ran off, saying not ta look for him, saying in the unlikely event you woke up I should tell you he was dead," Meowth explained. "He didn't want us hurt in case the demon came back. I'm touched, personally."

"Me meow meowth me me meowth," (Translation: I think he's wonderful when he's not trying to stab you with a poketknife.) Luminia agreed, nodding.

"God that Poke-talk is annoying," Jessie complained.

"Me meowth meow, me me." (Translation: You're askin for a fury swipe, missy.)

"Don't do it, Lumie. She'll make an indentation of you in the frying pan. All the pankakes look like me, did you know that?" Meowth warned her.

"Meowth me me meow?" (Translation: What the hell kinda name is Lumie?) Luminia asked, backing away from Jessie slightly.

Jessie shrugged as the two Pokemon got engaged in their own little conversation. She walked over to the fridge, taking out a cookie (they have a lack of a pantry.) and by the time they got back the conversation was:

"And so THEN, everything exploded, creating the moon, stars, sun, and even the planet we live on right now," Meowth was explaining the Big Bang theory to Luminia, the lady listening intently.

"Me meow ow ow me?" (Translation: So... the Pokegod used Hyper Beam?) Luminia asked, clueless as James is when it comes to playing the tuba. ("Z. O. M. G. JESSIE I GOT MY HEAD STUCK!!" Oh, who could forget THAT?)

"No, this is a proven... oh forget it. YES, he used Hyper Beam," Meowth slapped his forehead.

"Meow." (Translation: SHE.)

"HE!"

"Me!" (Translation: Ditto what the first one was.)

"HE!!"

"ME!!" (Trans- alright you know the drill, people.)

Eight hours later...

"HE!!"

"IT!!" Jessie shrieked, slamming the door. "Gosh, I have such a migrane," she said, attempting accupressure by rubbing her temples. "Well, wheater James likes it or not, I'm looking for him. I'm not letting him slip away."

"Jaammmeeessssiiieeee..."

"That does not help things," Jessie sighed, hoping the writer person would make a .44 caliber appear out of nowhere. "SHUT UP, YOU SKANK," she spat viciously.

"Learn how to insult properly!"

"Someone PLEEAASSEEE kill her..." Jessie groaned. She ran away in a hurry to the forest, hoping Jessibelle hadn't seen her. A shadow appeared beside her. She thought nothing of it until she ran into it.

"Hm? Jessie? So you're not dead? That's too bad. I was gonna go get a cake in celebraition."

Jessie would know that voice anywhere. That stupid, stupid kid with the Pikachu. "What the hell do you want?" she lashed.

"We're following J- mfffrrgglll," Ash mumbled as Misty's hand covered his mouth. He licked it.

Misty let out a high-pitched squeal. "EEEEWWWW, THE MORON LICKED MEE!! EEEEWWWWWYYYYY!!"

Jessie couldn't help but giggling, then she felt something on her shoulder. Thinking it was someone's hand, she threatened, "Let me go or I get out Mr. Bobby Mallet."

"Mercy woman," came Meowth's voice, "we only came to help ya look for Jimmy."

"Oh."

"As I said, we're following- EE MISTY, pleaze don't kill meeeezzz..." Ash whimpered.

"It's top secret, what we're doing!"

"People, people, I'm not Hitler or anything," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Only because you're female," Brock commented, immediatly regetting it as soon as he met Jessie's new friend, Miss Sanjay Blowtorch. "Owwwiiieee..." he sobbed, falling on the ground.

"Will I meet her anytime soon?" Meowth asked, hoping the answer was "no".

"Me me meow meowth meow," (Translation: Only if you piss her off.) Luminia reasoned.

"Right. Never piss Jessie off. That's as impossible as little homeless twerpy-boy here having a brain," Meowth jerked his thumb over to Ash, poking him in the back.

"...Ow."

Jessie shrugged, waited for the twerps to leave and cupped her hands around her mouth, calling James' name over and over until her throat was parched and just as sore as her pounding head.

"Well, that was an epic fail. But if he wants me to think he's dead, I guess he wouldn't answer anyway," Jessie sighed, sitting on the ground. "Hey... I think that casserolle is burning..."

"NO!!" Meowth shrieked. "THE TASTY, DELECTABLE GODDNESS IS GONE, FOREVER!! AAUUGGGHHH!!" he went and sulked in the corner of the huge circle of trees. (The non-existent corner, that is.)

"Erm... Okay then, Meowth. Can we just go so we'll find James sooner?"

"Kay."

An ebony, shadowed silliouette darted past them from behind, spinning Jessie around a bit before she regained her balance and the figure was gone. But in the fresh mud, the figure left tracks, and she followed them.

While a pair of evil eyes watched her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the grammer and spelling errors in the last one. I was in a huge hurry.

...

James just kept running,hoping that he wouldn't run into Jessie or anything like that. As he darted past... someone, he realized he was leaving tracks that were easy to follow._ Damn,_ he thought, _that person is following me. Better run faster if I can._ Then he heard a voice that was unmistakable. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Where are ya, Jimmy?"

"I thought I told Meowth not to look for me," James thought to himself. He slowed down as he realized the thing he went past wasn't in view anymore. He was still running blindly, hoping for something bad to happen, hoping for the ground to disappear.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder, and he felt rough, warm breathing on the back of his neck. "Let me go or I'll scream."

A male voice came from behind him. He was guessing the man that grabbed him was speaking. "Go ahead. Scream all you like. Don't they think you're dead? Isn't your little furry friend not looking for you?"

James' heart sank as he realized the man was right. "Um..."

"Thought so," the voice had a hint of sinisterness (is that even a word?) in it. "Now be a good boy and stop struggling. You're wasting your energy."

_Noooo, I'll just scream anyway, _James rolled his eyes.

...

Jessie sighed, wondering if James would ever be found. "What if he doesn't come back? He was a big reason why all this rocket buisness was all fun. I don't want him replaced. Why do I always have to lose my partners? It's not fair, dammit! I miss him, so much..." Jessie couldn't control how all the words were tumbling out.

Meowth smiled slyly and snickered. "Oooooooooooooooooooo," he said.

"ACK!" Jessie sweatdropped. "That... may not have meant the way it sounded, Meowth. Heheh..." she put her hand behind her head.

"Yeah right."

Jessie thwacked him over the head with Bobby Mallet.

"Owwwwiiiiieeeeessssss..."

"Humph. Serves you right," she crossed her arms. Her eyes snapped open as she heard a cry of pain over the wind. James.

Jessie ran without any thought of danger there may be. She got out Mr. Frying Pan, ready to hit his pain giver outer person. (Ugh, loss for words...) Or possibly James if he was joking.

...

"Ah, my ears. You sure know how to scream, kid," the man nearly let go of James to cover his ears.

"I'm no kid. I'm nineteen."

The man rolled his eyes. Then the sound of metal colliding with his huge, thick skull was heard.

James turned around, not seeing that it was Jessie because of the shadows. "Looks like Jessie's not the only one who knows how to handle a pan," he murmered, running off east. The twerps were in persuit of him, and doing a good job.

And Jessie decided to ignore them. "Well, we know where James is headed, at least. It's a mile or so east to..." she gasped. "James is in terrible danger!"

"Wwhhhyyyyy?" Meowth asked, hopping onto Jessie's other shoulder where Luminia was, inching closer to her.

Luminia pushed him off. "Me meow me, Meowth." (Translation: Don't kid yourself, Meowth.)

Meowth frowned. "Well, I tried. Why's Jimmy in danger?"

"He's heading to a cave where a bunch of freakishly strong Pokemon are. They're quite defencinve," Jessie explained.

"What's wit da writer and her passion for... killin?" Meowth asked.

**Author's note: Shut your trap, or I'll make YOU die.**

"Okay," Meowth shrank back a bit.

The man was coming to, and as soon as he did he was off the ground in pursuit of James. Thank god he sprained his ankle while running after him the first time. Too bad it didn't stop him.

James looked behind him, noticing the man was chasing him again. Using his adrenaline, he put on an extra burst of speed. He ran and ran and- ah, he hit the tree.

Just kidding. He ran into the cave, stopping the man dead in his tracks and making him back away in fear. The legendary beast, Noclaf, was said to live there. (Yus, I made it up.) The legendary bird Pokemon.

Jessie noticed this too. "Oh, crap. James, what on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked, pretty much speaking her thoughts out loud. She felt a lump form in her thrat. "Oh, James, please get out of there. Know what's good for you and get out of there..."

...

James wandered around for a bit, trying to make his eyes adjust so he could see. No matter how hard he strained, he couldn't see any more than three feet ahead of him. He wondered if he would ever get out._ Geez, I haven't been this lost since I landed in the forest after blasting off with Meowth and company. Good times..._ He thought.

A peircing shriek interuppted his thoughts. "What? Who's there?" he cried, spinning around.

A muffled cry of pain was the only response, then nothing. James shuddered. "I don't like that," he mumbled uneasily. He heard voices. Two of them. Neither of them farmilier. "So our little plan worked then? We know he's in here?"

"Keep your voice down, you blockhead! He'll hear us!" a gruff voice shouted.

"Hm. And while you're screaming at me to whisper, I'll go find the stupid Pokemon," a female voice snorted.

"What about the boy?"

"Pokemon first."

"Fine."

James shrugged, looking for the exit. He wasn't any part of this, unless he was the boy. ...Wait, what if he WAS the boy? What if they were after him, or something? _Oh, James. Stop thinking like that, you'll just freak yourself out, _he scoled himself. Oh, hell, he was freaked out anyway, knowing he was the boy. That encounter with the man earlier was no coincidince.

"Ah, I wish Jessie were here to calm me down. Or at least hit me with a frying pan so I'd forget about the instance," James sighed, just waiting to hear a childish "Jimmy likes Jess, JIMMY LIKES JESS!!" from his feline friend. But, he wasn't there either.

He let out a shocked cry as something really, really dense and blunt hit the back of his head. After staggering around a bit, (around a half hour) he saw the exit. Or that little death-light thing dying people always see. He decided with the exit theory. "Well... here goes nothing," he said as he ran towards the golden circle.

...

Jessie waited for days for James to come out of the cave. "So... I suppose he's dead, then?"

Meowth rubbed her cheek with his. "Naw, he probably just found the exit."

"I hope so," Jessie whispered, for once noticing the twerps right in front of her. "Oh. Hi."

Brock turned around. "So, you finally know we're here. We've been here for days. And so has this little beotch," he jerked his head towards Jessie's little annoying lookalike. "Hello," Jessebelle giggled.

Jessie put her face in one hand, (which some of you call facepalming) groaning. "Shoot her."

"Kay. Pikachu, zap the pink-haired freak!" Ash demanded, munching on a burrito.

"PIIKKKKAAAA...CCCHHUUU!!" (Translation: Take that, you son of a- oops.)

Jessie brought out Bobby Mallet and struck Ash and the little Pika-rat. "NOT ME, YOU IGNORAMUS!!" she bellowed, making Jessebelle whimper and run away into the cave. She let out a shriek, then there was nothing.

"YEEESSSSSSSS!!" Jessie and all the twerps shouted in unison, punching the air. "Er... hold on. Something missing. Ah, that's right!" Jessie shouted, looking the twerps in the eyes. "Prepare for t- ah screw it. I'm not in the mood."

"You liiiiiike him, don't you?" Ash asked, giggling insanely.

"Erm, yeah. You blab and you'll be sorry though," Jessie sweatdropped as she said this. "Hey... who are they?"

Two people were walking out of the cave, one a female, one a male. The female had long, black hair and a small build, and a pale face. Her eyes were blue, matching the man's. The man was blond and strongly built.

Misty shrugged. "Dunno. They don't look familier to me."

Luminia yawned, curling up as the sun set to create a colorful dusk. Jessie decided to sleep as well, as the twerps ventured into the cave a bit so she could be alone.

The woman saw an opportunity there. She sent out her Pokemon, an Umbreon, and the thing had her eaten in seconds. The WOMAN was eaten, at least. (Ha. I wish, I'm just kidding again.)

What really happened was Jessie heard another scream echoing in the cave. The voice was one she had known ever since she was a little girl.

James.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people, sorry for the wait. Lots of homework. And being grounded for throwing my bike in the lake. No clue what I was doing so don't ask. And you'll notice both of my stories are maily focoused on Jessie and Meowth. Don't worry, the next one is pretty much James. So there.:P

...

"GOD DAMMIT, JESSIBELLE!! ARE YOU STALKING ME?!" James cried, trying to push the leech-like pyro-manic away.

"But I wuv you, Jamesssiieeee..."

"I swear to god, demon or no demon, I will kill her," James mumbled, still pushing Jessibelle away, but it proved no avail. "I'm NOT. MARRRYING. YOU. **_EVER_**." he cursed under his breath after using all his strength to try to pry his crazy fiance off him. It didn't work again.

"BUT I WWWUUUVVVV YYYOOOUUUUU!!" Jessibelle cried.

"BUT I DON'T CAAARREEEE!!"

Jessibelle sulked. "Just one kiss?"

"Kiss of Death," James crossed his arms. "No way."

...

Jessie breathed a sigh of releif as she heard this. "Well, the good news is, he's alive. The bad news is, she's alive."

Meowth frowned. "Not for long," he snickered. Suddenly Pikachu ran up tohim, and whispered something in his ear. Meowth fell on the ground, rolling and laughing.

"What'd he say?" Jessie asked, noting Meowth's laughter.

"Misty had da hots for Jimmy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Meowth sat up and controlled his laughter, wiping away a tear.

"Gr... now the twerpette's taking my dream guy?" Jessie put her fist in her hand.

"Pika pi?" (Translation; Dream guy? Ha!)

Jessie sweatdropped. "I'm so glad I couldn't understand that..."

"Heh. Ya should be, Jess."

"Well, I'm gonna go search for James. You two have a lovely time together," Jessie stood up and walked into the cave, and screamed in order to scare the living crap out of Meowth.

Well, it worked.

"OMFG OH CRAP JESSIE AAAHHHH!!" Meowth shouted, running into the cave.

Jessie chuckled. "Hey, you know what? I sure hope Cassidy and Buffalo Wing are-"

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!!" came a voice from somewhere in the cave, echoing off the walls. "BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCHBUTCHBUTCHBUTCHBUTCH!!"

Jessie stood silent for a minute. "Um... So I guess that means that Cassidy is here too?"

Meowth shrugged. "Watever. I don't care what yous twos start fighting about, so I'm gonna look for Jimmy."

"Hey! Hey, hey wait up!" Jessie ran after the quick feline, eventually finding a way out of the cave. She was greeted with an eroding cliff, stopping just in time to not fall over the edge. "Where'd Jimmy go?" Meowth asked her, looking over the cliff edge. He gasped and cautiously made his way down.

"Meowth, what are you doing??" Jessie cried, running over, and... falling. "EEEEEEEEEEE!!" she squealed, riding down the cliff at the speed of light, her outfit getting all dirty. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." she moaned as she kept rolling down as she nearly landed on Meowth. She screamed one last time, as her body wiped away a few footsteps on the dirt. She lied there for a while, panting before getting up and realizing she was alive.

"Hey, watch it next time!" Meowth scolded me as he slid down the remainder of the cliff.

"It's hard to change direction falling a hundred miles an hour down a rocky ledge," Jessie rubbed her sore back.

"Point taken. So where's Jimmy?"

"You expect ME to know?" Jessie got up and looked around in some bushes, brushing aside branches and helping herself to some blackberries. "Mmmm... nice and ripe."

"Hey, leave some for me! I'm starving!" Meowth clawed at her neck.

"OOOOOWWWWW!! Here, here, take 'em. Just don't dig your claws into my throat," Jessie threw some berries at him. "Geez."

Meowth stuck out his tounge before muttering a small "Tanks". There was a freshwater stream to their right, the cliff impossible to climb. They were surrounded by grass and Grass type Pokemon. "Let's follow the river. I'm thirsty anyway, and James probably is too," he heard Jessie suggest as he gulped down the last of his berries.

"Yeah, going around killing your closest friends and their spirits sure works up a thirst," Meowth said sarcastically.

"He was possessed, Meowth."

"Whatever."

Jessie ignored him and continued walking along the "shore". She looked around a bit before seeing the footsteps again. She ran and followed them.

They must have went around a mile south, or southeast. Or north. Jessie wasn't really that good at directions.

"Where are we?" Meowth asked, lapping water from the stream.

"Um... I don't know. I wasn't ever any good at directions, Meowth," Jessie looked around in wonder.

"DAN WAT DA HELL WERE YOU EVER GOOD AT??" Meowth shouted, immediately regretting it.

Jessie's (imressively) high heeled boots came at him, hitting him with the force of an impacting meteor. Meowth went sailing through the air while Jessie crossed her arms and murmered, "Kickboxing."

"You're so cruel..." Meowth sobbed as he stumbled back over to Jessie.

Jessie shrugged. "Well, you were the one who asked me. Now come on. And remember," she came closer, "curiosity killed the Meowth," she brought her finger across her neck and walked away. "Any more questions?"

"Eeep, no way."

"Good."

Jessie sighed. "I'm really tired, Meowth. What say we get some sleep?"

Meowth agreed, curling up on her chest.

"Use my shirt for a 'blanket' again and Miss Sanjay Blowtorch will be happy to meet you," Jessie warned, purpously rolling over onto Meowth, then went onto her back again.

Meowth wimpered. "Ow."

Jessie smiled as her eyes slid closed, hoping for at least a good dream. She got what she wanted, for the first bit of the dream.

**Jessie wandered along a field of grain, the golden sunlight streaming on her lovely face. She sighed, twirling around and she fell down on the ground, basking in the warmth.**

**"Heh. You do realize you don't need sleep in a dream, right Jessie?"**

**Jessie opened her eyes to stare into those eyes she had longed to see for so long in the real world: James foresty eyes and lavender hair. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.**

**Jessie blushed, getting up. A bunch of birds flew and squawked around Jessie, making her try to swat them away.**

**"Ah, don't worry, Jessie. They're just admiring your wings. At least, they should be, woman lovely as you has to be an angel."**

**Ah, good old trademark James Flatterism.**

**Jessie blushed even harder. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.**

**James shrugged. "I dunno. It's your mind. Your brilliant mind."**

**Definatly trademark.**

**"Ha. I'm stupid, James, and you know it. So... what is it you're doing here? Looking for me?" Jessie diecided he'd say yes no matter what she said.**

**"Sure, let's go with that," James grinned, squeezing Jessie's hand. "Whatever you say suits me, cutie."**

**"Why isn't Meowth here?" Jessie inquired, looking around.**

**"Why should he be? Let's just cherish the fact we're alone together," James walked along with her, somehow his hair getting darker. Jessie hoped this wouldn't turn into a horrible nightmare. "Jessie, do you even want to wake up? From this dream?"**

**"Eventually."**

**"Don't you want to stay here with me? Forever?" James looked ready to give her a "Bambi" sort of look.**

**"I'd miss Meowth."**

**"Then I'll make him come here."**

**"I still want to wake up," Jessie retorted. "This isn't really real. I want it to be real, James. This... this just isn't the same."**

**James smiled. "I understand Jessie. So goodbye now," he started fading into stardust.**

**Jessie screamed. "JAMES!! Don't go! Don't dissapear, I want to wake up but I still want to see you in my dreams! James!"**

She sat bolt upright, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm herself. "So... that was a dream. Just a dream," she felt both sad and releived. Meowth was by the stream, it looked like he was sulking or something.

"Meowth, what are you doing?" Jessie asked, walking over. She noticed there was something in his small paw.

"Jess... look at dis," he shoved into her hands.

"...What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Jess, dat's a peice of Jimmy's uniform! I may be jumping to concusions here, but..."

"But?"

"I tink Jimmy's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"...Please tell me you ARE jumping to conclusions," Jessie begged, inspecting the white cloth. The was a bit of hair on it, and it WAS purple... "Crap. So now what?"

"Me me! Meow me meowth meeeoowwwth!" (Translation: Finally! Now for some paaannnccaakkeeess!!") Luminia sighed.

"We look for him, of course!" Meowth hopped onto Jessie shoulder. "UP UP, AND AWWWAAAAAYYYYYY-" he coughed a bit.

"You'd make a lousy villain."

"Er..."

"Right," Jessie nodded. "I... I knew that."

_You lie like a rug, Jess, _Meowth thought. _Like a dirty rug._ He pointed over to some bushes where he saw something, accidentally scratching Jessie's cheek.

Jessie glared at him. "WHY YOU MANGY LITTLE FLEA-TRAP WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LOOK FOREWARD TO THE LIGHT OF DAY!! _**IF**_ YOU EVER SEE IT AGAIN!!"

_Good lord, _Meowth thought,_if looks could kill I'd be pushing up the daisies. Of course, when Jess looks at you like dat it usually means she WILL kill you..._

His thoughts were interuppted by the talking of Mrs. Chainsaw.

"AHHHHH MEEERRRCCYYYY!! MERCY ME, MORONIC HUMAN- uh... I mean..." Meowth didn't get the chance to finish before he was tossed into the lake. He saw Bo- BUTCH on the other side and swam (...hey, cats can swim, why not Meowth?) over to him. "OMGZ YOU GONNA BE MINE NOWZ, BUFFALO WING!!" he spoke with hunger and like the twerp. A.K.A. the moron with the little gay rat. A.K.A. Ash. He sank his teeth into Butch's arm.

Butch was too busy trying to shake off Meowth too go into a huge rant about his name being Butch and all that crap that's been done before. Instead... He screamed like a little girl. "AHHH CASSIDY, CASSIDY HELP IT'S EATING MEEEEEE!!...HELP ME GOD DAMMIT!!"

"Eeeeewww. He tastes like rotten onions," Meowth stuck out his tounge, going back over to Jessie.

Jessie shrugged. "It's probably Mr. Burger King's colonge."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"You know, I've never said this before, but Botch sounds like a b(beep) old lady."

"Yep. Hey, you know Jessibelle?" Meowth asked.

"How could I forget that slu(beep) son of a (beep) mother(beep) (beep) (beep) (beeeeeeeeeep)... (beep)?" Jessie retorted.

"Um... nevermind."

"Hey, what were you pointing at, anyway?" Jessie asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Dat bush over dere," he pointed to a raspberry bush with some paper on it.

Jessie walked over. Some of the paper was torn off. It was a poem of some sort.

_Run until I die,_

_Run until I die._

_I broke your heart,_

_So I'll run until I die. _

_Run until I die,_

_Run until I die._

_I don't want you to find me,_

_So don't even try._

_Run until I fall,_

_Run until I fall._

_Run until I find_

The rest of the page was torn off. "Wow. I'm sure dat's Jimmy's writing. He sure cares about us, doesn't he Jess. Jess?" Meowth looked up to see Jessie folding up the now tear-stained note.

"I won't let him. I don't care if he made me cry. That's life. And I'm not letting him end his!" she ran with no idea if she was going the right way. James really only knew the way to one cliff, anyway. She knew he was going to be there.

...

James was now running as well, hoping that Meowth found his little note. Who cares if he did? There was no arguing with that fur-ball. He entered Lavender Town, gazing up at the tower. He shuddered. He remembered falling down those many storeys, Jessie screaming something about her perfection. It was sort of like the ride at Disney World -except with a lot more pain. Being captured by those god-forsaken Ghost Pokemon, a Haunter and a few other morpheous blobs. And being tied to their carousel. Being lit on fire by the twerp because he thought they were Pokemon, Jessie nearly losing her HAIR because of it, (her lovely raspberry scented hair. Probably either her conditioner or her godly hairspay.) Jessie getting a Pokeball in the face (he did a good job of holding back his laugh there), Jessie getting freakishly mad at the twerp for "ruining her beauty", so to speak... the list was simply endless.

He wasn't really sure if he should do it, it was pretty high, plus he might fall again through those... what, thirty floors? That'd be SUICIDE!!

But I suppose that's just what he wanted.

He took a deep breath. _Alright... here it goes._He opened the creaking door and peered around the dusty room. A faint cry of "Haunter..." coming from upstairs chilled him to the bone. He hesitantly took a step. Well, so far he hadn't fallen into the five storey basement. He yelped and jumped back, hearing a creak.

_Don't be such a wuss, James! You're going to jump from the top floor anyway, plus you survived this before, falling through those millions of floors,_ he scolded himself. He took another step, the little creak repeating itself. Then he saw a huge hole in the floor, and peering down it he saw around four others. He guessed it was where he'd fallen before, wincing a bit because of the memory of pain. Especially since the other two landed on top of him.

He quickly walked around it, looking for the stairs. He found them and rushed up, quickly but still a bit cautious. One of the stairs gave way beneath his feet, and he yelled out, caught off guard as he tumbled down.

"Owwww..." he moaned. "Falling and splatting, isn't that painless? That's why I chose that method. It's messy, but painless all the same."

A purple shape apearred in front of him. "GENGAR!" it cried, attemping to scare the living crap out of James.

Well, it worked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGZ JESSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!" he screamed, fainting with the little swirly eyes things. "These ghosts have a love for slapstick comedy... how... peculiar," he said wisely and randomly."Wait... that's right, Jessie's dead."

Ash and company who were standing at the doorway, heard this. Misty wanted to shout to James she wasn't dead, what he should come back, that she was looking for him, but Brock held her back and covered her mouth. "Misty, he doesn't want to go back. He doesn't want to know he's found, he will just think we're lying and run off," he explained as quietly as he could.

Misty nodded, seeing his point as he released her and she started walking closer. She hid behind a support whenever James looked her way.

James was now on the second-last storey of the building; he'd been a bit off when he guessed there were thirty of them. Instead there was twenty.

High enough for him.

As he reached the window, stepping onto it's ledge and feeling the bone-chilling wind through his indago hair all he could think of at his final moments was Jessie. The tears running down his cheeks were threatening to freeze as he whispered "Jessie...I'm so sorry I caused all this. If I wasn't so easily manipulated maybe you'd still be alive. I swear I didn't mean to cut your life so short. Don't worry because I doing what I feel is right. I deserve this."

He took a deep breath, a last breath and added, "Goodbye."

_Alright,_ he thought, _on three. One... two..._


	5. Chapter 5

_...Three._

James forced himself foreward only to find that Misty was holding him back. "Twerpette? What do you want with me? I think everything will be better once I fall, so let me go."

"Pika pi, pikachu!" (Translation: Yeah moron let him go!) Pikachu ran over, attempting to shock Misty. Misty dodged, pulling James over on top of her.

"Owwwww..." he complained, his eyes all swirly again.

"YOU THINK YOU GOT PAINS? I GOT A MAN TWICE MY SIZE ON MY BACK!" Misty growled.

"You sound like Jessie when you say that," Brock said with a confused look in his eye.

"How?" Misty shrieked. "I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT LOW-LIFE!!"

"She was not a low-life!" James cried.

Ash looked over the edge of the window. "Wow, that's really far down," he said as blantantly as ever before.

"Pi pi pika," (Translation: Nooooo, idiot.) Pikachu rolled it's eyes.

"Here," James gave Brock a Pokeball. "Take my Carivine."

Brock took the ball, suddenly having a brilliant idea (which is more than anyone can say about Mr. Ketchup, who was looking in wonder at the ground below and he leaned over too far and fell down. ) (splat) as James fell after Ash.

James heard a faint cry of "Carivine! Go!" about ten storeys down. He felt himself being wrapped by vines and a huge oval thing blocked his view as the overly-friendly Pokemon hugged him, cushoning his fall.

"Let me go let me go you thing you're worse than that fangirl-ish leech Jessibelle get OFF!" James shrieked as he tried (and failed horribly) to get Carivine off of him. "Well maybe not worse but just as bad."

A Pokeball flew down and hit James in the head as Carivine got off. "Ouchie..." he grabbed the ball. "Carivine... return!" he called wearily.

...

Jessie stopped to catch her breath. "I don't get it Meowth, we're at Maiden's Peak, I'm sure of it. I can even see the woman rock thingie he fell in love with," she looked at the feline, obviously confused.

Meowth shrugged. "I dunno, Jess. Maybe he's not here yet or something, or maybe he went to some other suicide place. l still can't beleive he fell for a rock."

Jessie merely nodded in agreement. "I guess, but where else is high enough to jump off?"

The two sat down to ponder the situation when they heard a faint rustle in the bushes and a unfaminiar voice say "I told you he wasn't here, but would you listen? No. Because you are Takuto the Brickhead."

"Shut up, Jaja! I never even asked you to come along with me, Mikeru just forced me to let you! You have to be the most annoying sister EVER!" a male voice, still unknown to Jessie, shouted.

"Well Sheshe and Mimi don't think so. And keep your voice down, try to make it small as your brain, but then again I suppose in that case I wouldn't hear it at all. Oh crap, she can hear us! What did I tell you?" the female voice, the one that spoke first, retorted.

"Who's dere?" Meowth asked, claws bared.

No answer.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Takuto! We better go and get this over with."

"What if we go with my plan and just look for the boy?"

"Fine, be that way."

A few cracks of breaking branches were heard, then nothing.

"Who do you think that was?" Jessie asked, looking idily at the rising moon. It was kind of funny, the moon seemed to have some amazing, soothing affect on her she couldn't explain and she didn't know why. When she was a child she loved to go up and watch the moon reunite with the stars once more for another night until the golden dawn made them part again. James was her star. She was the moon.

And she had to end the dawn if she ever wanted to see him again.

Before it was really too late.

Jessie watched as Meowth eventually curled up and went to sleep on the grass. Jessie went down to the shore and felt the salty water of the sea embrace her feet as she walked a little ways in. She felt some sort of melody welling up inside of her, and she began to sing.

"Just before the dawn, came to me a melody,

"Casting out all evil that was inside of me.

"And as the rainbow forms in the sky,

"I find out that love isn't just another lie.

"Three little words echo in my head,

"But they refuse to be said.

"Strange how I can't sleep at night.

"It's so wrong, yet it feels so right.

"Clouds will still move on, dissapear from the sky.

"Waiting for the beautiful rainbow's twilight.

"I hope that time will do me no harm.

"I hope it leads me someday into your arms.

"What I wouldn't give to hear 'I love you',

"While we're standing by the sea, ever-blue.

"I'll want it to last forever.

"I know that we will be together."

She sighed, longing to go to her real home. But it was too dangerous to go. Mynyasi would know, he nearly got killed by Maria with her stupid "Lover's Ice Dance" and crap. And then there was Yurri, with her silly green pigtails.

She shrugged. She other seven had defeated them, at least that's what Luchia told her. But it still resulted in Sara's death and Siera's creation.

But the worst was still to come.

...

Alright, now it's getting mysterios. (Sorry, can't spell that ever.) If you want to understand this a little better, go to youtube and watch the first few episodes of Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch, or to fully understand the sideplot then watch most of it then watch a bit of Pure, until this cross-dresser Lady Bat comes in, OK? Otherwise the rest of the stuff wouldn't make any sense at all. And if you were paying attention reading Possessed, you'd remember the Kitty-person standing in the water? Oh, they had a reason for being in the story. A huge reason. And most of the songs from Mermaid Melody will be made into english, to release confusion becasue if they were in Japanese... WOO BOY we'd have a lot of confused people on our hands. Er... my hands.

Until my next update!

Mikichu


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, as any good writer should I have the ending of the series. BUT... I have two endings, killing off either Jessie or James. So, this was the result:

**POLL: **

**Mikichu shall kill off:**

**A. Jessie (sniff sniff burst into tears)**

**B. James (ditto)**

**(I'm not killing off Meowth 'cause he's too kawaii (cute). :P Vote either in PM or reveiws.**

**...**

"Yes! I did it!" cried a very delighted Brock from the nineteenth floor of the tower.

James groaned. "You win. I ain't going up all those stairs again. I may as well go into that cave again," he shrugged, getting off of an unconcious Ash.

"No no no no noooo!! You can't go off and commit suicide, James! Jessie-" Misty began.

"I know she's dead, she's an angel now, wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't in the first place, and all that noise!" James snapped, facing and walking away.

"No! She's alive!"

James froze. "...She's alive? Well I'm still going anyway, Meowth was SUPPOSED to tell her I was dead but I wouldn't be surprised if he told her I just ran off and- mmmm!!" James felt a hand wrap over his mouth and a couple of feminine hands were tying him up as he was dragged off into the woods. _Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if this was Jessibelle's doing,_ he thought, a piece of cloth being put over his mouth.

"YES!! What did I tell you, Jaja? I got him!" It was the same rough voice he'd heard in the cave! Maybe Jaja, whoever that really was, was the woman he heard in the cave as well.

"You mean WE got him, Takuto. You couldn't even hold a rope without fumbling, never mind tie a knot!" He was wrong about the feminine voice, it was someone else.

"UGH, why did I agree to this? Oh, that's right, I didn't. That goddammed woman with the green hair and stupid wings made me." Takuto grunted as he tugged James along the path to their base.

"Don't talk about Mikeru like that!" Jaja hissed. "She'd kill you like she nearly did him! And I have no clue why, he has all the information we need on the Rainbow Pearl Mer-"

"He can't know what we want until Sheshe and Mimi get here, you know that! He still has his ears open, you know."

"Meehh!" James guessed that Jaja was sticking her tounge out at Takuto. "Sheshe, Mimi, IT'S SHOW TIME!"

A couple of water demons, (or possibly crosses between a water Pokemon and a human, but James doubted it) suddenly seemed to drop from the sky, one (Sheshe) with bright red hair in a ponytail reaching her legs, the other (Mimi) had short blue hair. They nodded as a scarlet orb of light surrounded them, and they yelled out loud, "It's show time!"

**_"Voice in the Dark! Blackness cloak the world!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Steal the bond between pearls!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Now let us begin, our magnificently beautiful show!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Today is the day, we shut out the light and make eb'ny known!_**

**_"Soon you will see that peace is nothing,_**

**_"But lies reflected from the surface of mirrors._**

**_"They may seem so real but it's just a trick,_**

**_"Soon the truth will become darkly clear._**

**_"You non-beleivers think you are so pure,_**

**_"But for real it's just illusions so fake._**

**_"Rising whithin is some darkness to wake!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Now let us begin, our magnificently beautiful show!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Today is the day, we shut out the light and make eb'ny known!_**

**_"A paradise sealed way away!_**

**_"Get used to it, the black is to stay!_**

**_"We will tell you with a dark melody,_**

**_"What you should see when you open your eyes._**

**_"Just go ahead, it won't hurt to try!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Now let us begin, our magnificently beautiful show!_**

**_"Voice in the Dark! Today is the day, we shut out the light and make eb'ny known!"_** (If you hadn't guessed, the song is my english version of the Black Beauty Sister song, Voice in the Dark. Not the full version, though. Evil, right?)

The sisters were cut off by a muffled screech of pain. Takuto tore off the cloth, James breathing heavily. "Alright, alright, YOU WIN!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"Woah, easy there!" Jaja put her hands up. "We want info on Kayana, the Rainbow Pearl Mermaid Princess of the Seven Seas!"

James stared at her blankly, then fell over when Jaja's finger inmpacted on his chest at very high velocity. "Don't play dumb with me, Rainbow Boy!"

Takuto crossed his arms and gave Jaja an anime style "" look. "Rainbow Boy? That's lame."

"Truly!" Mimi replied.

"My god, that's becoming her signature line now," Sheshe facepalmed.

"Truly!"

"Will you stop saying that? It's annoying," James asked.

"Truly!"

"YOU BETTER STOP OR I USE 'BAROQUE OF DARKNESS' ON YOU!!" Sheshe threatened.

Mimi shrank back a bit, nodding meekly. "OK, Sister Sheshe."

James got up and kept staring at Jaja.

"Hey, Rainbow Boy, I'm up there," Jaja pointed to her face.

James looked up. "Er... yeah, sorry."

Takuto couldn't help but smile at that. "They're fake."

"ARE NOT!" Jaja hit him over the head with a chair she got out of nowhere, kind of like how Jessie gets her mallet or frying pan.

James gulped. "I guess this wouldn't help your mood if I said I forgot where she was because I last saw her when I was nine?"

Thwack!

James went flying up into the night sky, creating a small star.

"...Holy crap, talk about high helium levels in HIS blood!"

Jessie looked up as her eyes widened because James landed right in front of her and Meowth. "JAMES!!"

Meowth and Luminia woke up and Meowth raced over while Luminia shrugged and went to sleep agian. "Jimmy! Jimmy's back and he fell from da skyyy! It's a Christmas MIRACLE!!"

"It's July."

"Well you know what I mean."

Jessie blinked, frightened his eyes wouldn't open. But, he did wake up and Jessie found herself staring into that lovely ocean of polished jade. "James! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! James!"

"Who... who are you?"

...

The End!

Oh no! James has amnesia and the casserolle is STILL burning! Will James EVER regain his memories of Jessie and Meowth, or must they start from scratch? Will Meowth and Luminia let their love blossom? Will they EVER pay more attention to that stupid cheesy thing burning? Answers to these questions and many more in: Rocket Chronicles Book Two: Distant Memories. Until next time!

Mikichu


End file.
